A printed circuit board (PCB) mechanically supports and electrically connects electronic components using conductive traces, connectors and other features. PCBs provide mechanical strength through glass weave and resin systems. The style of these weaves varies, depending on PCB dimension and signal integrity requirements. Often, spread glass weaves are used to enhance signal integrity performance of PCBs. Further, components, such as capacitors, resistors, and active devices, may be added to the PCB. PCBs are used for a variety of electronic apparatuses. For example, one such set of electronic apparatuses are backplanes. Backplanes typically provide interconnect between separate PCBs or modules through use of mating connectors. Backplane designs may have a number of high speed signals pairs restricted to either horizontal or vertical routing due to narrow high speed connector breakout channels. Many high speed connectors have narrow pin field routing channels that are designed to provide a low inter pair crosstalk path out of the connector area. These narrow routing channels can be called fixed regions, and force signals to be routed in a uniform direction without bends or angles, referred to as 0 degree or restricted routing. Connectors may be situated beside each other extending the area where 0 degree routing is required.